Totally a Crossover!
by moonliteyaoi
Summary: This is a SasuNaru version of the Mummy. The storyline is somewhat the same, just slightly tweaked. Plus, there is an interesting twist NO ONE will see coming!
1. Chapter 1

Totally a Crossover!

A/N: this is a crossover between Naruto and the Mummy. There will be shonen-ai and OOC-ness. Basically follows Sasuke around in 2nd and 3rd person. Instead of Egypt, we have Suna.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Mummy. This will be the only time I'll be putting the disclaimer here.

Chapter 1

"Hokage-sama! The Uchiha is here to see you! Tsunade?" Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, came up to the desk that held the sleeping figure and shook her. She didn't move. Taking desperate measures, Shizune whispered something in her ear and she immediately shot up.

"Bring him in." While Shizune went to the door, Tsunade went to work on her shirt so it didn't quite show her …rack… as well. "What do you want Sasuke? It's only been three days since Naruto brought you back and you've been here twice of your own accord. So tell me, what is troubling you?'

"It's something that Orochimaru gave to me while I was… away. It is a map." Sasuke stood before the Hokage dressed with the open, white shirt black pants and big purple tie, choosing his words carefully.

"That's all? A map? What is so important about a map?"

"Are you familiar with Sunian myths Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, vaguely, why?"

"Do you know of the legend of Hamunaptra?"

"The City of the Dead? The one that guards the sacred book of Ra, the Sun God?"

"Hai."

"Are you saying that this map that Orochimaru willing gave you is the map to the lost city of Hamunaptra? The city that not even the most determined and experienced explorers could find?"

"Hai Hokage-sama. And I wish to go there and retrieve the book and the rest of the gold that is said to have been stored there also. That way I could bring it back to Kohana and right my past wrongs that need to be fixed."

"Hmm, I see…but there are a few flaws in your plan, Sasuke."

"What would that be?" Sasuke began to twitch his left eye and felt slight anger. It was common behavior for a Uchiha who had someone point out their flaws; the whole Uchiha code of honor and whatnot.

"One, you don't know the way to, or around, Suna. Two, you'd have to get permission from Gaara, the Kazekage. And three, you probably don't know how to read ancient languages, do you?" As Sasuke listened, he noticed how big of a damper those might have been on his whole trip. But, being an almighty Uchiha, he didn't say he agreed.

"Hn." The normal Uchiha answer.

"Well then, I know exactly who can do all three things with minimal problems and they don't even ask for a big pay, thank Kami-sama."

"Really? Who?"

"Just promise you don't laugh or ask if I'm serious. "

"Of course, I'm a Uchiha."

"Okay. Well, you see, it's-"

**CRASH!!!!!**

"What the heck? That sounded like it came from the storage room. We should probably go check it out. Then, we can continue our conversation."

"Okay, Hokage-sama." They left the office, and went down a floor to the 2nd. They then went down a corridor to a room with a massive door. Opening it, they saw a huge room filled with gigantic boxes. Scattered in every direction.

"No you idiot! Set it down gently! This stuff is centuries old! It could crumble at any given moment! Treat it like a large, 300-pound baby, or else I'll make sure you won't be able to have any!" A voice yelled this across the room where a group of men were unloading a pretty big box.

"Kakashi, where are all of these boxes from? The last time I was down here, there was only a few crates." Said man turned towards the Hokage and shifted his mood from pissed-off to apparently amused.

"Oh, Suna wanted our little expert to do some inventory. They sent it all the way over here because they said he was the best and only one they trusted."

"Really?"

"Really, one of the boxes had the letter from Gaara himself."

"Where is our expert?"

"Over there next to the statue of Horus, doing his thing." Kakashi looked past Tsunade, at Sasuke. "Oh, hello Sasuke, bet you didn't know he was so famous, did you?"

"Who?"

"Who? You mean Tsunade didn't tell you?" Kakashi then reverted his gaze to the Hokage expectantly.

"Well, that was actually what I was getting ready to do, but a certain crash interrupted me. Sasuke is in need of a guide and interpreter because he has the map to a certain lost city, one of the legendary kind. I'm sure you must have heard of it, Hamunaptra."

"No way! But Tsunade, you weren't expecting him to go and not me, were you?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping you wouldn't want to go, since you have a team to attend to and all."

"Well, you're wrong there. Besides, half of my team would be going and who's to say Sai and Sakura wouldn't jump on board? Although I'm pretty sure Sakura would probably be scared of the tiniest thing, like the underground part, or a scorpion, or the sand. Oh well, I'll take you to him. You probably don't even know what Horus looks like, do you Tsunade?"

Tsunade huffed and looked at Kakashi angrily. "I do so! He's the giant bird-man statue!"

"There are a lot of bird-man statues here, Tsunade. Come on, follow me." Kakashi turned and ducked into the large maze, Tsunade and Sasuke following behind. Eventually, they came to a statue with the head of an eagle.

Hunched over, looking at an inscription on a large portion of the statue that the figure stood on, was a boy. He was about 15 years old, by the look of him. He was wearing blue jeans, a read tee shirt, and a bandana, which covered all of his hair except for a small amount in the back. The color of said hair was blonde.

"Hey, Naruto! Tsunade has a job for you!" Naruto looked up from his kneeling position and looked over at the trio.

"Hello, do any of you happen to have a toothbrush?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Heh, this is probably the story I will end up updating the least. No one really seems to like it.

A review or two might fix that though…

(Hint, hint)

Automatically, Kakashi patted himself down, looking for a toothbrush.

"Ano, gomen, Naru-chan. I think I left mine over there with those brutish imbeciles. What happened to yours?"

"Well," Naruto started, getting up, "I lost mine yesterday. Well, I didn't technically 'lose' it. More like I gave it to Kiba. He was drunk and his breath smelled bad. You know how it is…"

"Yeah… but did you clean it? All that dirt and grime probably didn't help the situation in a positive manner."

"Well of course I did. I mean, I'm all for personal…" trailing off, Naruto finally noticed Tsunade and Sasuke. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, I have a mission for you. One that needs your expertise." Tsunade, who looked both relieved and confused, continued. "You're going to be four things at once: a guide, a translator, a negotiator, and above all, a ninja."

Finally achieving her reason for being there, Tsunade turned and left. But as she strode away, she threw over her shoulder, "Kakashi and Sasuke will fill you in!"

"Well?" Naruto asked, drawing the attention back to him, "What is it?"

"Naruto, we're going on an adventure!" Kakashi shouted then glomped Naruto. It was about as straight as pirates get. Which isn't much…

"Ano, Kakashi-sensei. I thought we'd already established Candy Mountain and Narnia weren't actual places."

"Oh, my therapist has already confirmed that. I'm talking about the ultimate place of wonder. I'm talking about Hamunaptra!"

"Sure sensei. Like I'm falling for that."

"Dobe, he's serious." Speaking in that oh-so-familiar Uchiha monotone, Sasuke confirmed Kakashi's accusation.

This caused an automatic chain reaction.

"Oh my," Naruto stumbled backward; catching himself on the statue he was previously working on. When Sasuke says something, you'd better believe it. **(1)** "Oh My Gawd!"

"Isn't it amazing! It's like your life dream is coming true!" Kakashi's one visible eye was curved like the rainbow he truly was. **(2)** Sparkles were floating in the atmosphere.

"Oh!" Tsunade then chose that time to pop back in on our boys' little moment. "You leave tomorrow!" she then disappeared, leaving them alone once again.

"Ano, do we know where exactly we're going? In what direction?"

"Suna. Near a river called Styx." **(3) **

"Well, I say we get packing. We'll meet at, say, six o'clock? Well, get some sleep boys! It's a long day tomorrow!" with that, Kakashi walked off, leaving the golden boys behind.

"Well, that was…I am…we should…I'm not getting Punk'd, am I?"

"I doubt it. Orochimaru wouldn't just give me a faulty map. He expected me to stay as his sidekick, always. He didn't expect one major, consistent factor though: you. Good night, Naruto." Then, a rarely seen, once in a lifetime event appeared: Sasuke SMILED.

It was a small smile, and it was brief, but still. Catching it, Naruto returned it with his award winning, room-brightening smiles. It was one of the real variety. This is also quite rare.

"Yeah, good night, Sasuke." He walked in Sasuke's direction, where the exit was. It looked like he was going to pass by him, until he tripped over a chisel, **(4)** and fell on him.

From the impact, Sasuke and Naruto hit each other's heads with aforementioned appendage. Because of this collision, both of them closed their eyes on reflex. When they opened them, they found their position… interesting…

Naruto, who was straddling his hips, pressed Sasuke to the floor. His head was lined up against Sasuke's.

Their lips were firmly compressed against each other, fitting together perfectly.

Upon their observations, blushes instantly covered their faces. Though this happened, they both still stayed like that for a few more moments.

That is, until another loud crash and shout brought them out of their daze.

They scrambled up, embarrassed, looking in opposite directions.

"Well, ano, I'll go now. Bye Sasuke." Naruto scuttled off, stammering and mumbling about accidental kisses and how it always was between the two of them.

Sasuke, on the other hand, just sat there, feeling a tingling feeling coasting over his lips.

Then, he felt an uncomfortable feeling in his lower body. Looking down, he noticed a legendary tent in his pants.

Shit.

1: Sorry! I just had to! It was there and I take opportunities! : P

2: We still love him though.

3: Yeah, I don't know where it really is… Help?

4: Oh evil, random objects of yaoi doom, how I love you so!!!


End file.
